Good Night Kisses
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: For the Kotetsu-x-Barnaby club on deviantART's first contest. Theme: Kotetsu/Barnaby's first kiss.


01/29/13

First submission of the new year!

Good Night Kisses

After the fight with Jake something changed, or rather Barnaby changed. He felt calmer, the world seemed brighter and Kotetsu wasn't nearly as annoying as he used to be.

It was foreign, yet exhilarating to call his partner by name. The new found information was especially fun at the beginning when Kotetsu was still getting used to Barnaby using his name. At first the old man would need a moment to realize that Barnaby was actually talking to him, then he would blush and grin before responding to whatever Barnaby had just said, sometimes needing Barnaby to repeat himself since he stopped listening at the mention of his name. No matter how many times it happened Barnaby couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed, instead he found himself finding it endearing of all things.

Soon Barnaby found himself actually enjoying spending time with his partner. He would actually welcome opportunities to spend time with him outside their forced partnership that didn't feel so forced anymore. Some nights he would even invite Kotetsu to his house if only to sit on the floor eating fried rice the veteran hero had prepared and drink with him until obscene hours of the night and end up sleeping on the floor together like when Dragon Kid shared Barnaby's bed with the mayor's infant son. There were even a couple of nights where they somehow ending up sharing the bed, completely dress save for their shoes and on occasion Kotetsu's shirt.

It was one of those nights where Barnaby found himself exhausted but wide awake next to his snoring partner. Surprisingly it wasn't the snoring that kept him awake, he had become accustom to it the second night they had ended up like this, but rather he seemed incapable of looking away from Kotetsu's face, the older man having turned to him in his sleep, to close his eyes and attempt to join him in slumber.

With a mind of its own, Barnaby's hand grazed over Kotetsu's bare collar bone, sliding between his pectorals before hovering over his abs. He always or he used to always, give his partner a hard time about not exercising enough and gaining weight but he had to admit Kotetsu had a nice body. The older man's kitty beard also wasn't as silly as Barnaby used to think and it felt nice under the pads of his fingers. He absently wondered if it would feel nice elsewhere.

Moving closer to his slumbering partner, Barnaby lightly rubbed his cheek against Kotetsu's, shivering at not only the light scratching of Kotetsu's chin against his sensitive neck but at the warmth of Kotetsu's suddenly close body and the older man's scent wondering into Barnaby's nose. All of it only made Barnaby wants to feel more smell more; he wanted to taste and he couldn't quite care what at the moment.

Barnaby's tongue flicked against Kotetsu's pulse and his ears were rewarded with Kotetsu emitting a soft groan. He wanted it again, only louder and he still wanted more to taste. His hands wondered around Kotetsu's frame to knead his back, mouth nipped his throat, tongue ran along his jaw and over his beard, lips moved towards lips…

"Bunny," Kotetsu's sleepy voice awoke Barnaby from his haze. He couldn't remember what had lead him to entrapping his partner with his own body; at some point his leg had even thrown itself around Kotetsu's to strengthen his hold.

Kotetsu, for his part, was still half asleep. How much of Barnaby's exploring Kotetsu was aware of, Barnaby was unsure. Still Barnaby was surprised when Kotetsu's arms came up to wrap around him in return and he lightly pressed their foreheads together.

"What's wrong Bunny?" Kotetsu asked, his eyes fluttering closed again, "Bad dreams?"

"Can't sleep," Barnaby admitted, words barely above a whisper

"Poor Bunny," Kotetsu's hand came up to run his fingers through the other man's curls. "Do you need a good night kiss?"

Though Barnaby's heart pounded, he tightened his hold around Kotetsu and whispered, without thinking, that he did.

Not questioning it, Kotetsu brushed their lips together, lightly at first, before firmly caressing Barnaby's lips with his own.

Barnaby, for his part, nearly forgotten how to breath, he nearly whimpered when Kotetsu withdrew, following to kiss him again. His urge to taste returned and he licked the other man's lips, delving into his mouth the moment he was granted entrance.

The kiss remained slow and soft, Kotetsu following Barnaby's lead and Barnaby scared to push further and fully awaken his partner.

After they parted again Kotetsu drifted back to sleep and this time Barnaby joined him, his last thought was wondering how he could get good night kisses every night.


End file.
